


Desert Heat

by tveektveak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Related, CogChamp SMP, First Meetings, Floris | Fundy-centric, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveektveak/pseuds/tveektveak
Summary: During a supply run, Fundy runs into the new member of the enemy team. He's surprisingly cute.(Cogchamp SMP inspired!)
Relationships: Fundy/5up, can be read as friendship - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 480





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimer: I don't ship the real people, both creators joke about/have their characters dating in the context of the SMP. If they express they're uncomfortable with shippy fics I'll take it down.  
> Enjoy!

"Where were they last seen?"

  
"Somewhere down South," Sam says. He's leaning over a map, one hand on the table and the other tangled in his hair. The wood creaks under his weight. "We should be fine if we head East, near the river."

  
Fundy considers it. "I can take care of it, I'm not busy."

  
Sam smiles at him, looking relieved. "Thanks, man. Ranboo and I are so swamped right now."

  
The bottom half of Sam's face is covered by a leather creeper mask, but his eyes are visible. Fundy sees the exhaustion in them, and the dark bags. His skin glistens with sweat. As their main mechanic, Sam spends most of his time tending to machinery in the hot sun, or the base's stuffy basement. Fundy knows he enjoys it - there's excitement in his eyes when he comes up with a new idea and executes it well. It remains an exhausting job.

  
He much prefers his role of scavenger. Fundy is good at tracking and going by unnoticed, on swift feet and through remote areas. There's a joke to be made about fox hybrids, but instincts are instincts and he knows how to use his.

  
''What do we need the most?" he asks, pulling out a small notebook from his trousers' pocket.

  
"Literally everything," Sam sighs. Fundy feels a pang of sympathy for him. Sam is one of his oldest and most loyal friends, and he works harder than any of them. Without him, they'd have been defeated ages ago. He jots down a reminder to get the mechanic to rest more.

  
"Anything more specific?"

  
"We're running low on andesite and clay. Take your pickaxe though, we can never have enough coal and iron."

  
Fundy writes down the materials. "I'll go get my pick from Ranboo and I'm leaving. I should be back before nighttime. Have dinner without me."

  
Sam waves at him, already distracted by something in his inventions notebook, a well-worn book he sketches all of his plans in. "Stay safe," he says. Fundy mouths a thank you and leaves, heading down the corridor towards the armory. The change in temperature is drastic. He rolls up his sleeves before he enters the room, the heat from the furnaces too much to handle with his thick fur.

  
Inside, Ranboo is hunched over an enchantment book, deep in thought. His gloved fingers flip through the pages quickly, before he closes it and mumbles something. The crown on his head nearly grazes the ceiling as he moves. Fundy clears his throat as Ranboo reaches for a stack of blaze rods.

  
"Hey," he says.

  
Ranboo chirps in surprise and turns to look at him. His mismatched eyes are hidden behind a pair of golden goggles, with the glass stained green and red accordingly. "Fundy! I didn't hear you come in."

  
He smiles apologetically and shrugs. "My bad. I'm going out, is my pickaxe finished?"

  
Ranboo vrrrps emphatically and opens one of his chests. The armory is stacked full of them, chests filled with potions, tools and anything metal that isn't useful to Sam and his inventions. The glow of enchantments is enough to light the room. Ranboo is the enchanter of the group, more patient than Fundy and with more free time than Sam. When he's not enchanting, he helps the others with small jobs here and there.

  
He's also their biggest asset in combat, Fundy knows. He's only seen Ranboo go aggro once, jaw unhinged and claws outstretched. He teleported and attacked and teleported again, leaving behind trails of purple magic. He had felt awful afterward - and though he loathed them, Fundy was glad their opponents made it out alive. He didn't know how Ranboo would cope if they didn't.

  
"Ah, here it is! I added Mending like you told me to, plus Fortune III," Ranboo says. He gives Fundy his pickaxe, the diamond well-polished and shining. Fundy inspects the weight of it and smiles.

  
"Fuck yeah, it looks good! Thank you Ranboo," he says. He places the pick in his backpack, next to his shovel and compass. "I'll see you later, yeah? Get Sam to eat something."

  
Ranboo laughs. "Will do. Be careful out there."

  
Fundy takes the elevator down, one of their first inventions on the server. It creaks and squeals angrily, tired wood and metal, but it survives the trip. Fundy hops out and makes his way East with a pep in his step. He takes in the warm rays of the midday sun and grins, breaking into a light sprint. The warm desert air feels cool against his face as he makes his way to the badlands.

  
The badlands is a dry area of mostly terracotta and stone. They're as hot as the desert, and as empty. The only sign of life are the plants sprouting around the river, a large stream that cuts through the barren landscape. Fundy has to fight the urge to strip off his clothes and take a dip. He's here for resources, and just because the enemy was seen West doesn't mean he's safe. The badlands are still mostly unexplored by both teams, even though they don't lack resources. Specifically, clay from the river, and all kinds of metals from the above-ground mineshafts that can be found in the terracotta mountains.

  
He doesn't want to deal with the mineshafts if he doesn't have to. He's got his sword sheathed in his belt, but the mobs are still vicious. He decides to look for clay first, the resource plentiful in the riverbank.

  
He hitches up his trousers and with his shovel in hand, Fundy digs up clay and flint. The cold water laps at his knees and wets the tip of his tail, cooling him off. He splashes some on his face to stay alert as he works in the blistering heat.

  
Then, his ears stand at attention and he freezes, suddenly alert. A sound, dry bushes crunching under boots. He turns around but sees nothing, and he knows it's not too late. He rushes to hide behind a rock formation, heart beating wildly in his chest. His ears twitch curiously as the intruder gets closer, close enough that if Fundy turned he could see them. They stop in front of the water, as if looking for something.

  
Then, Fundy's heart sinks. His backpack, he forgot his backpack, full of clay and flint and the pickaxe Ranboo just made for him. Shit.

  
He curses himself under his breath. The other team already has an advantage over them, he knows that, and he just gave them his supplies. He wonders which one it is. If he should try and fight for it.

  
Unpleasant memories flash in his mind. Punz's ax hitting Sam's side, blood exploding in Fundy's vision. It'd taken three health potions and weeks of rest to get Sam back to normal. Tubbo, their leader, who looked so young and innocent, pointing a crossbow between Fundy's eyes. Shooting him in the shoulder when he tried to run.

  
A whimper escapes his throat at the memory, and Fundy pales. He covers his mouth with both hands, his ears flattened against his skull in fear. There's no way he wasn't heard.

  
There's shuffling from the river, shoes stepping on gravel. "Hello?"

  
He doesn't recognize the voice, but that doesn't make him less afraid. In this world everyone's either with you or against you, he knows that, and that's why he pulls his sword out of its sheath. He gets up on shaky legs and takes a breath. For all he knows, this could be Tubbo's newest murderer friend, someone capable and out for blood. He remembers his fighting stance and how Sam told him to hold his sword. He jumps out, sword swinging and teeth bared.

  
"Leave the backpack and your weapons, now!"

  
The man gasps and falls back in surprise, landing in the riverbank. "Woah, wait a second!" he yells, but Fundy's faster. He gets on the man, diamond sword against his throat, before he has the chance to fight back.

  
They look at each other, large frightened eyes meeting angry, determined ones. Fundy takes the time to examine the man. He's shorter than Fundy by around five inches, though it's hard to tell from his position. He's pale and dressed in a brown trenchcoat, trousers and a blouse. The most unexpected thing is all the plants - vines covering his legs and a leafy sprout emerging from his hair, which is light pink and messy. The man trembles, in fear or from the cold water, and swallows harshly at the sight of the sword on his neck. "This is a misunderstanding!" he yells. His voice is more high pitched than Fundy's own.

  
"Is it? You were stealing my stuff," he accuses him.

  
The man glances at the backpack, which is laying by his feet. "This- Is this yours? I didn't know, I wouldn't have taken it if I knew!"

  
Fundy checks the insides of the backpack, and finds it the same as he'd left it. He doesn't show his relief, instead turning back to the prisoner. "Who are you?" he asks him.

  
"My name is 5up," the man tells him. "Or Five, um, whichever you prefer."

  
Fundy tries to remember '5up' but draws a blank. He must be new, or not from around here. "Are you alone?"

  
5up shakes his head. He tries to push himself backward, out of the water, but Fundy growls at him. He edges the blade of his sword closer to the man's neck. "Are you with Tubbo?"

  
5up's eyes widen in fear and he makes a panicked high-pitched noise. "I- Yeah, I am, why? What's going on?"

  
Fundy scoffs. "Don't pretend you don't know! You- I'm Fundy! I'm with Sam and Ranboo."

  
Recognition flickers in 5up's eyes. "Oh! Oh, yeah, um, I do remember something about a fox guy being brought up? And the name Ranboo, I think!"

  
Fundy groans in exasperation. "Oh what the fuck, I'm the leader, why did they tell you about Ranboo-" he pauses and takes a deep breath. "This doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

  
"Uh, here as in the river, or?"

  
"With Tubbo. Since when are you on their team?"

  
"Well," 5up begins. "Just a week or so maybe? They said they needed a scavenger, and I'm good at that and like, finding edible plants? So here I am!"

  
The man laughs awkwardly and Fundy retracts his sword. He's not going to let his guard down - he's learnt his lesson from the last time he underestimated Tubbo, but he feels confident in his ability to defend himself. "Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself mixed up in? These guys are dangerous. My guys are dangerous!"

  
5up begins to push himself up on trembling legs, glancing at Fundy to make sure it's alright. Fundy grunts his acceptance. He really is shorter than him, and his back and legs are soaked in water. Fundy is reminded of his own state. He wrinkles his nose and shakes himself, trying to dry the fur on his tail and legs.  
5up stares at him in amazement. "Oh, woah! You- The tail. Sorry, it's just so fluffy," he says and chuckles. "Um, sorry, I don't know if that's a rude thing to comment on."

  
Fundy blinks at him. "Uh... Answer my question."

  
"Oh! Well," 5up says, and he grins at Fundy. "Tubbo and Punz and your guys might be dangerous, but I'm not too weak myself."

  
Fundy feels his face get warmer, and he's not sure if it's from the oppressive heat or not. "Oh," he says. "Well - you don't know what they're capable of, alright?"

  
5up shrugs. He takes off his wet trenchcoat and folds it against his chest. "They're not my enemy though, right? You are. And you don't seem so bad!"

  
Fundy shifts in place uncomfortably. "Not right now. Listen, you seem nice so I'll give you a piece of advice. If there's any kind of battle just, run, okay? Trust me. People here aren't nice."

  
5up looks at him with curious eyes. "I'll keep it in mind, uh, hm. What's your name again?"

  
"Fundy."

  
"Fundy," 5up repeats, as if testing the name on his tongue. He reaches for Fundy's paw and shakes it cheerfully, ignoring the sword in his other hand. "I'll keep it in mind Fundy. Thank you!"

  
He lets go, leaving Fundy dumbfounded. If Sam and Ranboo knew he was shaking hands with the enemy, they'd call him crazy. He finds he minds very little. His hand feels warm where 5up touched it.

  
He blinks and sees 5up standing on a hill in the opposite direction of Fundy's base. He waves at Fundy with a smile, pink hair flying in the wind. "I hope we meet again soon!" he shouts, before taking off. Fundy's eyes follow his figure until it disappears behind the mountains. Towards Tubbo's base.

  
Right, he thinks. The sun is setting, he has to head home. He didn't find any metals, but Sam will still appreciate the clay and flint, and he can come back tomorrow, and maybe 5up will be there, and he can convince him to switch sides, because clearly he's too nice for these assholes, and-

  
Fundy stares at the ground where his backpack was. It's gone.

  
"That son of a bitch- Fuck!" he yells. Ranboo and Sam will kill him. They'll ask why he's late, and why he came back empty-handed, and he'll have to say he got distracted by a cute guy.

  
_A cute guy._

  
"Fuck," he repeats.

  
Fundy sighs. Above him, the sun burns just as hot despite the late hour.

  
It's going to be a long way home.

  
-

  
5up laughs to himself and examines the contents of the backpack. He's going to have to apologize for it, later. If Fundy isn't too upset at him.

  
Even though he attacked him, he didn't seem so bad. And he was sort of cute, with the ears and tail and everything. He wonders if it's as soft as it looks.

  
He hums a cheerful tune under his breath and thinks about how he'll get Fundy to forgive him. Maybe a picnic. At the river, tomorrow. Fundy will have to come back for the supplies he lost today, won't he?

  
He grins. It's not much, but it's a plan.


End file.
